


It's You- A Juzosuke Fanfiction

by peachi3starzz



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachi3starzz/pseuds/peachi3starzz
Summary: This is my first (hopefully) full length fanfiction!  The chapter titles are from whoever' POV I'm writing from!  This will change, so please pay attention!  I decided to rewrite Juzo's blackmail, and I'm not gonna spoil the fic, so please read it!  Enjoy!  Edit: Thank you for all the love on this!  Juzosuke is a favorite ship of mine, and not many other people ship it, so thank you!
Relationships: Munakata Kyosuke/Sakakura Juzo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Juzo

"I think I love you, Kyosuke."

Juzo paced in front of his mirror, practicing what to say. It was 5 AM, and he was stressing out over Kyosuke Munakata. Again. He had to come out now. No going back, no saying it was a joke or saying nothing at all. This time it was different, and it was all because of that bitch named Junko Enoshima.

She had knocked him down because he wasn't watching where he was going. She then placed the heel of her boot into his temple and said something he thought he would never heart out loud.

"I know who Juzo Sakakura loves! It's his deepest, darkest secret! The person Juzo loves is... Chisa Yukizome!"

Juzo had sighed, thinking he was in the clear.

"No, no, no. That's not right!" She giggled, "The person Juzo actually likes is... drumroll please! Kyosuke Munakata!

She blackmailed him for being gay. She actually did that. And honestly, Juzo wasn't too happy with her for it. She had already told Kyosuke about him, but Juzo wanted to tell him anyway. Before he told Kyosuke about being gay for him, though, he was going to give him all of the information he had on Junko Enoshima and get her thrown in jail. That is, if Kyosuke even let him in his office.

Juzo took a deep breath and stepped out of his apartment. It was now 6:30 AM, and he had to walk to Kyosuke's office, which woukd take him a half an hour. He wanted to catch Kyosuke before work started, and he knew Kyosuke always came in early.

"Man up, Juzo. You beat practically all the boxers in the world, and you can't come out? Jeez." Juzo walked down the hallway and stepped into the elevator, waving hello to the two other people in the elevator. Juzo tended to intimidate people, so he did his best to be polite whenever he could.

Juzo was almost to work and he started to break out in a nervous sweat. He kept telling himself to relax, but if this went the wrong way, he could lose his best friend. Juzo stepped up to knock on the door and... He couldn't do it. He didn't want to lose his best friend, even if that meant not being able to be with him the way he'd always wanted. But in order to tell Kyosuke about Junko, he also had to be ready to tell him about himself.

Juzo knocked once, twice, three quick raps on the door, then stepped back and waited for Kyosuke to open the door. The door swung open and-

"Oh, hey, Juzo!" Chisa opened the door? Well, the confessing will have to wait 'till later, thought Juzo.

"Ah, Juzo, come in! So, have you found anything on the report about who might've started this mess?"

"Actually, I found a lot of evidence that proves Junko Enoshima to be the mastermind."

"I found that too!" Exclaimed Chisa. She was obviously showing off, but she had that right as Kyosuke's girlfriend. Juzo wanted to be in her shoes so badly.

"As did I." stated Kyosuke, "I will let the detectives working the case know immediately. Chisa, you may go, but I need to have a word with Juzo."

He probably wants to know if what Junko said about me is true, thought Juzo. Well, it is.

"Give me one minute, Juzo, and I'll be right there."

"Alright, man. Take your time."

Kyosuke was on the phone for an hour. Juzo's mind raced, trying to figure out what he was going to say. Juzo was mindlessly scrolling through his phone when a voice startled him out of his haze.

"Junko Enoshima came here yesterday. She had some interesting news..."

"Did she?" Juzo's heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Are you going to say it or do I need to? Juzo, do you... Have a "crush" on me?' Kyosuke made air quotes in the air.

"I- uh... Yeah. I've liked you for a while now. You just- you're everything that I could ever want or need. You're perfect to me, Kyosuke. And I know that me saying this and you being with Chisa is going to make this weird but-"

"Juzo, I- That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"I know and I- Huh?"

"Not even Chisa has said that I'm perfect. Thank you."

"Oh, uh.. You're welcome, I guess?"

"And Juzo, I like you too." Kyosuke smiled, walking around his desk to put his hand on Juzo's shoulder.

"Oh... I guess I figured I'd never make it this far. But, what about Chisa?"

"She knows. And she's not too happy, but she'd rather see this than me cheating on her, so it works."

"Oh... Are we... official?"

"If you want to be." Kyosuke winked at Juzo, showing a side that he never showed to anyone.

"Uh... Kyosuke, do you wanna get something to eat tonight? At the Italian place?"

"That would be lovely."

"See you at 7 then!" Juzo flinched at how excited he sounded.

Kyosuke just smiled at him. Juzo was obviously out of his element, but Kyosuke acted like he belonged.

Juzo's day whizzed by, patrolling the grounds and making sure no press or normal people got into the academy. It was a pretty useless job, but it paid well, and in Juzo's case, it paid off in getting himself a date. All Juzo could think about was Kyosuke and their date that evening.

As Juzo was walking home, he spotted Chisa, who looked like she was waiting on him.

"Hiya, Juzo! I heard you asked out Kyosuke!"

"Well, it was more like he asked me out, but basically, yes."

"Well, I have a little congratulations gift for you!" Chisa was hiding something behind her back, and Juzo assumed it was some sort of pride flag or novelty gift that friends would get each other, "It's this!"

Chisa revealed that she was wearing a set of spiked brass knuckles behind her back.

"Chisa, whatever you're thinking, we can fix this. Don't make me hurt you."

"We really can't fix it, Juzo. You took the most important thing in my life."

Chisa threw all of her might into the punch and landed it with a sickening crunch.

Juzo fell onto the ground, breathless. Chisa's punch hurt. Brass knuckles really make a difference, thought Juzo. He coughed, and blood fell into his hands. He suddenly felt lightheaded.

The last words he heard before his vision went black was "Juzo!" yelled by Kyosuke along with pounding footsteps hurrying towards him.


	2. Kyosuke

"How is he, doc?" asked Kyosuke, his heart beating way too fast.

"He's in a stable condition and should wake up soon. His injuries are healing fast." answered the doctor.

"Thank you." 

The doctor left soon after their conversation, and Kyosuke let out a long breath of air. He's going to be okay. Kyosuke kept repeating that to himself in his head as another nurse walked in a checked Juzo's vitals.

"Sir, what exactly happened?"

"He was walking home after work, and our friend just attacked him. She was wearing brass knuckles. She punched him a few times in the gut, and then he fell down and coughed up blood. After that, he passed out."

"Did he ever hurt her during this fight?"

"Not to be rude ma'am, but he didn't even lay a finger on her."

"Okay," said the nurser, writing something down, "We'll get a lawyer in here as soon as he wakes up. Oh, and what is your relationship to him?"

"My relationship- oh. We're, uh..."

"Sir?"

"Dating," whispered Kyosuke.

"Do you want me to write that down or do you want me to put you as brothers?" The nurse winked at Kyosuke, finally showing some emotion.

"Oh, uh, you can write it down."

"Alright! He's doing fine. Can I ask you something, though?"

"Go ahead."

"He's Juzo Sakakura, his record says that, but aren't you Kyosuke Munakata? The guy that was dating my friend, Chisa?"

"She's your friend?" Kyosuke's heart sped up again.

"Honey, not anymore! After I heard what she did to your mans over there, I blocked her! She doesn't deserve my attention if she's gonna go crazy after her boyfriend breaks up with her!"

"Oh, thank you. And yes, I am Kyosuke Munakata."

"I figured. I'll leave ya' alone now."

"Goodbye."

Kyosuke took Juzo's hand in his own, rubbing his thumb in small circles against the back of Juzo's hand. At least he had one reliable person in this hospital. So many things had happened that day. He started dating Juzo, got Junko Enoshima put in jail, and watched his boyfriend get beaten up by his ex-girlfriend. It had been a long day. But Kyosuke was going to stay in that hospital for as long as it took. He wasn't letting Juzo out of his sight.

Kyosuke kissed Juzo's hand, then leaned back in his chair, trying to fall asleep. He eventually did, but he was restless and his dreams were filled with 'what ifs" about Juzo. 

What if he died? What if he woke up while Kyosuke was asleep? What if Chisa came back? Where even did Chisa go?

Kysouke woke up with a gasp. In his dream, he watched Juzo die in a killing game. He sighed, looking over a the sleeping man in the hospital bed. He was very glad that they had gotten evidence on that Junko girl. Kyosuke couldn't bear it if Juzo had died now. 

Just then, he heard a grunt.

"Wh-Where am I?"

"Juzo?"

"Kyosuke? What happened- oh."

Kyosuke looked down to where Juzo was looking. Kyosuke had grabbed his hand without realizing it.

"Oh, sorry. I should've asked."

"No, I like this. It's alright. Thank you for staying."

"Of course. The doctor said that he could get a lawyer for you, if you wanted."

Juzo took Kyosuke's hand in both of his own.

"I'm good. She doesn't deserve my attention."

"That's unusual, a nurse said the same thing." They laughed together, relishing the moment.

"Oh, I should probably let someone know you're awake."

"Oh, yeah."

Kyosuke didn't want to walk into the hall, but he had to.

"Hey, Juzo is awake," he said to the nurse from earlier.

"I could tell, hun. I just gave you two a bit of time."

"Oh, thanks."

"I'll be in in a sec."

"Alright."

Kyosuke walked back into the room to Juzo tearing up.

"Hey, what happened? Why are you about to cry? Juzo?"

Kysouke started to panic, thinking that Juzo was in pain.

"I-I just- I don't deserve you Kyosuke and I-"

"Of course you do! Please don't cry, I don't know what to do."

"I just- I never thought this would happen and-"

"Me neither. Juzo, I love you, but the nurse is about to come in."

Just like that, the nurse stepped into the room.

"Hey! Looks like someone's awake! Let me check your vitals and you should be able to get out tomorrow! Well, who knows. Getting out takes a while."

She checked his ribs and made sure he wasn't in any pain, the gave him a prescribed painkiller.

"You're probably gonna get out tomorrow, so congrats on that! My shift is up, but make sure to invite me to y'all's wedding!" The nurse winked as she walked out the door.

"Wedding?" asked Kyosuke.

Juzo just looked dumbfounded at Kysouke.

"What? Did I do something?"

"You said you loved me. Kyosuke, I- no one's ever said that to me before."

"Is it too early? I didn't even notice, I'm sorry- huh?"

"I love you too."

Kyosuke blushed, trying (and failing) to hide his face from Juzo.

"Wait, not even your parents have said that to you?"

"My dad was the only person around after my mom died, and he hated me. So, no."

"Oh my god, Juzo. I'm so sorry. How many times do I have to say it to fill in for your dad?"

Juzo laughed, "As many times as you want, I'll always love to hear it."

"And I'll always love to say it. Juzo, I love you. I know that it's really soon, but I really do."

"Oh, that was really sweet. C'mere."

Juzo motioned for Kyosuke to lay on the bed with him. Kyosuke awkwardly obliged, and soon enough, they both were awkward, blushing messes.

"Hey, I'm like, super new to this, but the door is shut and its midnight, so no one is gonna come in here unless we need them."

"I know, I just- I don't wanna mess this up."

"Trust me, I've liked you for so long that you couldn't mess it up."

"Oh." Kyosuke managed to blush even harder.

"Hey, uh. You're pretty cute when you blush."

"Oh my god, Juzo, I gonna pass out if I blush any more! But thank you. And I love your eyes. My favorite color is pink." Kyosuke smiled, trying to shift so that he wasn't laying on Juzo's chest where he was hurt.

"Kyosuke, you can put your head on my chest. I mean, if you want. It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Oh, okay."

They fell asleep with Kyosuke's head on Juzo's chest and Juzo's arms wrapped around Kyosuke. They were both smiling.


	3. Chisa

I can't believe them! Thought Chisa angrily. Kyosuke was supposed to be mine! We were going to get married, and now, he's off with that brick of a man. And, he's gay?! Why wouldn't he have at least told me? I thought he trusted me...  
Chisa was pacing her room, thinking about the chain of events that had just happened. She had punched Juzo. Knocked him out, even. He was the ultimate boxer, and she was strong enough to do that. She smiled, feeling pride about her strength.

It was now 7:25 AM, and Chisa was just walking into the school building when a press woman walked up to her.  
"Excuse me miss, are you Chisa Yukizome? I have a few questions for you."  
This had happened a few times before, so Chisa figured it was like any other interview.  
"Sure! I have about 20 minutes before class starts, so you'll have to make it quick."  
"Alright! You were dating Kyosuke Munakata, correct?"  
"I was, but we recently broke up." Chisa wondered why that was the first question the woman had asked.  
"Alright," the woman wrote something on her notepad. "And now you are aware that he is dating Juzo Sakakura?"  
"Yes." Chisa grit her teeth.  
"And do you know the reason that Juzo is in the hospital?"  
Chisa feigned ignorance. "He's in the hospital? Oh my! I had no clue!"  
"Alrighty then! Have a great day, Chisa!"  
Chisa walked to her classroom, a thin sheen of sweat on her brow.   
The day was relatively normal, until right after the students left for the day. Just then, Chisa heard a knock on the door.  
"May I come in?" Asked a familiar voice.   
Chisa turned around, and looked up to see that it was a fuming Kyosuke.   
"Y-yes..."  
"Chisa, I know what you did to Juzo. Just because you do not support someone or do not like someone does not give you the right to be violent towards them. Juzo will not be getting a lawyer, but if you continue to act rude and harmful towards him, we will do what we must."  
"O-okay. I'll n-never do it again. I just- I wanted you back. The real you. Not this fabrication that everyone seems to think is real."  
Kyosuke stood up. The aura around him was frightening, to say the least.  
"This is the real me. This "fabrication" as you like to put it, is actually real. The version of me that you fell in love with was never real, Chisa. I'll be taking my leave now."  
Chisa was shocked. Was the man that she loved only a mask? How could she have been such a fool?  
Chisa walked home, staring at the ground. Her mind was spinning. 

Juzo smiled at Kyosuke as he walked into the dimly lit room.   
"Hey. How did it go?"  
"About as good as we thought, but I think I've convinced her not to show her face for a while."  
Juzo patted the side of the bed, motioning for Kyosuke to sit next to him.  
Kyosuke sat down, holding Juzo's hand.  
"Do you know when they'll let you out?"  
"Shila- the nurse- said tomorrow, but anyone who's ever been in a hospital overnight knows how long it actually takes, so I'm not sure."  
"I see."  
"You can go home, you know."  
"What?"  
"Kyosuke, you can go home. I know you want to stay here and support me, but I'll be alright. You should go home and sleep tonight."  
"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel alone..."  
"I'll be alright for one night. You can come back whenever you want, I'll probably be awake."  
"If it's alright, then, I'm going to go home. You have my cell, right?"  
"I do."  
Juzo squeezed Kyosuke's hand and smiled.   
"Go get some rest. I- I love you, Kyosuke."  
"I love you too, Juzo."  
Kyosuke kissed Juzo on the cheek and walked out, stopping to talk to the nurse at the desk outside Juzo's room.  
"How is he? He thinks he fine, although..." he trailed off.  
"They're discharging him tomorrow, but one of his ribs was broken, and it punctured a lung. He's all patched up now, but when the pain pills wear off, he seems like he's in a lot of pain."  
"I see. Thank you, Shila."  
The nurse smiled at him, then waved goodbye.


	4. Juzo

Juzo was antsy, tossing and turning, trying to go back to sleep. It was 4 AM, and he was getting discharged today. He rolled over on his side just as his nurse walked in.  
"Hey," she started, sounding like a mother hen. "Are you okay? Did the pain meds wear off? I can give you some more in-" She checked her watch. "15 minutes."  
"No, I'm fine." Said Juzo harshly. "Sorry, I'm just excited to get discharged today and I can't sleep very well."  
"Oh, okay! Congrats on being discharged!"  
"Thanks."  
The nurse walked out of the room, giving Juzo some room to think.  
He was excited to get out, but from what Kyosuke had said, Chisa was still pretty mad. Juzo didn't want to be right back in the hospital after getting out.  
He figured that Kyosuke had said something to Chisa that would keep her away, but not for forever.   
You're strong, Juzo thought to himself. All you have to do is protect yourself, and you'll be fine. He still felt uneasy, but most of the feelings had subsided. He was mostly relieved. He had finally stopped the killing games by doing one of the hardest things he'd ever done. And, the guy he liked had reciprocated. He was pretty proud of himself.

That thought echoed through his head as he slowly fell asleep. The killing games are over... The killing games are over... The killing games are over...


End file.
